The Lost Slayer
by RandyGiles20
Summary: AU- What if the Watcher's Council lied? After Kendra's death, Faith was not the next in line, another was Chosen to be the Slayer. What if Spike and Drusilla found this lost Slayer before anyone else had the chance?


_**The Lost Slayer**_

 _ **Note: AU- what if the Watcher's Council lied? After Kendra's death, Faith was not the next in line, another was Chosen to be the Slayer. What if Spike and Drusilla found this lost Slayer before anyone else had the chance?**_

Spike dragged the whimpering man through the cellar door, the sun would be up soon and streaks of orange started to wash away the dark night. The man fell with a wet thud and squealed; it echoed and shivered around the dank, damp walls of the cellar.

'Sorry mate' Spike drawled 'Shoulda' told you to bend ya' knees' the man whined as Spike jumped and crouched next to him, a platinum jaguar, 'if you 'ad knees of course' Spike laughed and kicked the man to roll him on his back- sure enough the man's kneecaps had been ripped from his legs, which hung bloody and grotesque at unnatural angles beneath him.

'P-please… p-p-pleaaase… don't kill me' the man begged, Spike looked at him bemused.

'I'm not gonna kill ya mate' there was a very light spark of hope in the man's eyes, Spike pointed to one of the dark corners and the man's eyes followed 'she's the one that'll kill ya'

Drusilla, a Goddess in crimson and black, swooped down from the corner of the room and silenced the poor man's scream before it even left his mouth. Her jaw snapped around his throat and the cellar was filled with the noises of thirsty lapping and the patting of the man's fingers as they shook against the wet floor.

It didn't take long for Drusilla to drain him; she licked the bloody mess from her lips and stared at Spike in contempt. She shifted away from the body and tried to stand straight, but her movements were halted by the thick, heavy chain that was strapped tightly around her waist. It clinked loudly as she moved.

'How was that love? Fill a hole?' Spike drawled, biting his lower lip wantonly.

'You can't keep me 'ere like this, my Willy boy' Drusilla growled, her voice husky.

Spike looked her over, the tight black corset with the crimson ruffles was his very favourite, but he knew she would try to rip his head off is he came close. He could not understand her; he had taken her away from danger, from Angelus and the Slayer. She was angry and was going to leave him, so he brought her to their mother country, a beautiful spot on the south east coast, he chained her up in the cellar of this old, handsome house and brought her meals and answered her every beck and call… what more could she want from him.

'Dru, you're not yourself love. You're confused'

'No, you're confused my William, your 'eads filled with little black flies… I can see them, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz…' her fingers twirled about and around her head 'they lie and they cheat and they whisper you secrets… they told you to betray Daddy' her dark eyes sparked as she mentioned Angelus and Spike felt a bolt of jealously rip through his chest 'they taught you to trick and lie and cheat'

'No, love, you taught me all of that' a noise above them made him turn towards the cellar door, his heightened hearing could pick up oncoming footsteps. They had been in this cellar for days and had come across nobody so far, maybe they would have a visitor. He hoped it was a girl… he had a sudden urge to watch Dru with a girl… a blonde girl.

The door rattled, Spike shot Drusilla a knowing look and she nodded hesitantly, backing away into the dark corner once more, Spike became shadow in the opposite corner and they both watched in silence as the door opened and light feet began to hush down the stairs.

The young girl, 16 maybe, used the light from the doorway to guide her down the steps into the basement. To Spike's disappointment she was not blonde, but a beautifully rich brunette. Her skin was smooth and light as buttercream. She was petite in a light paisley dress that brushed the tops of her knees.

'Oh for goodness sake' the girl muttered under her breath, she was posh, Rupert Giles posh, Spike smiled. The girl was searching for something on the shelves by the side of the steps; she stood on tiptoes to see the very top shelves and then bent over to check the lower ones. Her dress pulled up exposing the backs of her thighs and Spike bit his lip appreciatively… she'll do nicely.

'Elp… 'elp me' Drusilla whispered with a dramatic whisper from her corner. Spike shot her look in the dark, what the fuck are you doing Dru! He thought.

The girl gasped as she heard the voice and turned suddenly, her hand over her beating heart which was slamming hard! Spike could hear its rhythmic beat; he could see her neck pumping furiously as adrenalin filled her.

'H- Hello?' the girl whispered.

'Please' Drusilla hushed 'Oh, please 'elp me… I'm hurt' Spike could sense the smirk in her voice; he watched and waited to see what the girl would do.

The girl did not run for help, she did not take a step backwards or whimper- she very steadily went back to the shelf struck a match and lit a white pillar candle. Spike was impressed; she was braver than she looked. She moved slowly, with deliberate care in her steps towards Drusilla's corner, and she the flickering flame of the candle cast its light over her, the girl gasped and fell to her knees to help Drusilla. Drusilla laid helplessly on the floor, posing herself in a position to make her restraining chain obvious.

'Oh my goodness, who… who has done this to you!? Hang on!' the girl laid the candle on the floor, gripped the thick heavy chain and with no strain at all pulled the heavy links apart until they snapped open and pooled with an echoing clink at Drusilla's feet.

Spike watched in awe, she was no ordinary 16 year old girl; she had strength, Slayer strength. Spike chuckled under his breath, what were the chances? There he was trying to escape the Slayer bitch, not knowing that one would fall so innocently into his hands.

Drusilla looked confused as she stood in front of the girl, clearly unsure of her next move. The girl grabbed her candle, but as she did so, she saw the pale, exsanguinated corpse of the poor man Drusilla had just drained.

'Oh my… God' she hushed, her eyes were wide and white as she looked at the torn fang marks in his neck and then turned her gaze to Drusilla who's brow had morphed into hideous bumps and who's fangs were pearly and sharp.

'You're a vampire' the girl whispered in awe, she was petrified, stood still on the spot, the candle flame moving wildly in her shaking hands.

'And you're a Slayer' Spike drawled and shifted out of the darkness.

The young girl snapped her face to him, and he was delighted to see that even in her terror she was very beautiful. Her eyes shone with pure innocence and her lips were full and wet and quivering. Drusilla moved around her, circling her like a vixen ready to pounce on a dear little rabbit.

'How do you know… who are you?' the girl said quietly, focussing on Spike as Drusilla passed her.

'Well, we've got experience, me and Dru here, we know a Slayer when we see one' Spike put the pad of his thumb to his teeth and bit gently, looking her up and down.

'Let me guess' he said with a foul smirk 'a few weeks ago, when Dru here snapped a Slayer's neck and killed her stone dead, you felt a bit funny? Had a few twinges here and there, maybe a bit of a headache… and then, by George, you went to flush the loo and ripped the bloody handle off!' he laughed scornfully and the girl looked at him incredulously, tears pooling in her eyes.

'Suddenly you can run faster than you've ever run,' Spike moved closer to her 'you can hit harder than you've ever hit, you can see and hear and smell and taste things that you've never experienced before' with each clause he moved a step closer.

The girl, unblinking, nodded her head, candle wax beginning to melt over the buttercream skin of her hand, but she didn't flinch or fuss, she seemed not to notice at all.

'I bet you've only just got a Watcher, haven't you?'

'No' the girl hushed 'she's coming soon' she answered.

'Well' Spike said as he moved one more step towards her, he brushed his nose against her cheek and inhaled her sweet, orange peel scent 'I don't think you'll be needing one now' she turned her teary face towards his, looking him dead in the eyes. That Slayer's defiance he had seen in all of the others was here now in her. He turned to Drusilla, who had gone full circle around the girl again, he smiled at his love and as he did so his fangs sharpened and his brow bulged.

'Shall we dance Dru, my dear, my Pet' he swatted the candle aside and slid his hands under the girls soft arms, Drusilla did the same, they began to dance wildly around the cellar, the poor lost Slayer between them, her shivering body pressed against them as they glided their way through the darkness.

Drusilla could hear music, something like the Goldberg Variations, she swirled and spiralled with the young girl and Spike in her arms, but there was no music really- she danced to her own beat.

The girl only whimpered a little, Spike realised that if it was just one of them here she might have been able to fight them off with her new Slayer strength, but she did not stand a chance against the two of them- and she knew it, she accepted her fate, and stayed silent.

At some point during the dance Spike heard the soft tear of flesh like tissue paper; hot blood spattered his face as Drusilla sunk her fangs into the young Slayer's neck. Spike felt a hot rush of lust through his body and he turned to the other side and bit savagely, relishing in the hot rush of blood that filled his mouth and washed down his throat.

Slayer's blood. It was the best kind, it seemed to fizz and boil as it hit his tongue, a rich and powerful essence that left vampires buzzing with heightened strength for weeks afterwards. It was a blood that he craved passionately; for once you've tasted it everything else is like ash.

The vampires spun while they drank feverishly, they savoured the poor lost Slayer until not one single drop of life was left within her. White and limp she fell to the damp floor, the last of the candle burning next to her.

Spike and Drusilla, covered in spatters of the girl's blood began to pant and lick and suck it from each other, their tongues found each other's mouths and in the last lingering light of the candle flame they fell to the floor like a lust filled, greedy ball of serpents.

At dusk, Spike was sleeping in fulfilled sexual stupor, and Drusilla had made her escape.


End file.
